Conventional melamine resins are thermosetting resins, as are urea-formaldehyde resins and phenolic resins. Melamine polymer resins belong to a group of thermosetting resin compounds that are called aminoplasts, and have numerous and versatile applications, including use in both industrial and consumer goods and processes. For example, melamine resins can be formed into fibers or dispersions for use in fireblocking or fireproofing textiles (firefighting garments, coatings on children's wear). They can be formed into durable consumer and industrial objects, such as machine parts or dinnerware. They can be used in paints, varnishes, and to form films on surfaces to alter the wear and/or aesthetic properties of the surfaces.
Melamine resins are more water and heat resistant than most other resins and may exist in the form of low molecular weight water-soluble syrups or high molecular weight insoluble powders dispersible in water. Today, melamine resins are widely used not just for coloring materials but also, for example, as: molding compounds with cellulose, in wood flour and mineral powders as fillers; for laminating adhesives; increasing wet strength of paper; textile treatments; leather processing; and for dinnerware and decorative items.
Butylated melamine resins are formed by incorporating butyl or other alcohols during resin formation, whereupon the —NHCH2OH groups convert to —NHCH2OC4H9. These resins are soluble in paint and enamel solvents and in surface coatings, often in combination with alkyds. They give exceptional curing speed, hardness, wear resistance, and resistance to solvents, soaps, and foods. Also, melamine-acrylic resins are water-soluble and are used for formation of water-based industrial and automotive finishes. They are important in making laminates as well as in the production of numerous commercial and industrial products including, for example, cooking dishes, utensils and containers, electrical appliances, decorative articles and insulators.
Like butylated melamine resins and melamine-acrylic resins, the melamine ring-containing co-polymers of the present invention, prepared by the methods described herein, provide useful compositions for use in a variety of applications.